The Sons of Darkness
The Sons.jpg 'GANG NAME' The Sons of Darkness 'GANG ALIAS' The Demons of The Gates - Alias given to the Head Gang of The Gates 'Gang Behavior' The Gang is a very grunt and brash military style of a gang. Salvator keeps the gang in tip top physical shape to keep the power to The Sons. Because of their top tier respect in The Gates, they have a high confidence and cocky behavior. All of The Sons think of themselves as the top of the food chain in The Gates and know that they have a lot of the power within Price City. 'Gang Rank' The Demon's Head- Salvator Mundi Hancho- Retaliator- Strongman- Street Soldier- Grunt- Thug- 'Which Sector is it in?' The Gates ' 'Allies of the gang *'Price City Police Department - The Sons have The Commisioner in their back pocket' *'Gangs that work for The Sons of Darkness' 'Gang Occupation', Or Gang busniess Outside of taking pieces of each gang in percentage money, The Sons of Darkness are most known for their own business' in The Gates * The Kitty Cat Clubs: Located throughout The Gates, The Sons of Darkness own the most popular strip clubs that Price City has to offer. Over a dozen of these clubs are active on the nightly basis and filled with some of the hottest and sexiest girls that Price City has. The club is also a front for the Sex and Slave trade in the "Dark Room." One can come to enjoy the looks of the strippers and pay for the Champagne room for a little extra action. Or you can dish out the heavy dollars and pay for your own personal sex slave for the night...or longer; depending on how much money you can bring to the club. #50 Bucks per Lapdance #250 for The Champagne Room #1,200 - 2,500 for Sex from a Sex Slave for the night #25,000 - 250,000 for personal Sex Slave to take home as property 'Gang Fighting Stlye' The Sons of Darkness work in many Martial Arts, but more prominant in the higher ranking members of the gang. The lower grunts and new blood work with small time hand to hand combat and work their way up to better fighting training. With a higher rank, members can learn fighting styles such as Jiu Jitsu, American Kick-boxing, sambo, Krav maga, etc. 'Weapon of Choice They use' Lower level members will use weapons such as Baseball Bats, Cro-bars, knives, pistols and shotguns. Whereas the higher ranks who are more trained with military styles, they work with more advanced styles of weapons such as M4A1 Service Rifles, M16A4 Service Rifles, F2000 Assault Rifle, etc. Sons Of Darkness.jpg The Sons of Darkness 2.png Enemies *Gangs that go against the Code of The Gates 'Gang Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 wods. ) 'Roleplay Selection' Category:Gang Category:The Sons Of Darkness